Capture the Bird, and Tame the Shark
by Kajune
Summary: Sequel to 'Pay Them, and They'll do Anything'. Mukuro has come to capture his bird, while Bel has come to tame his shark.


**Title **: Capture the Bird, and Tame the Shark

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Friendship

**Summary** : Sequel to 'Pay Them, and They'll do Anything'. Mukuro has come to capture his bird, while Bel has come to tame his shark.

---

It was all set.

Belphegor had gotten someone to secreatly burn the video of Viper and M.M., onto 2 DVDs. One for him, and one for Mukuro.

Both of them placed the DVDs into seperate boxes, and had them placed onto a desk near a TV. Mukuro had his one in Hibari Kyoya's 'office'. While Bel had his one in the Varia living room.

All they had to now was, wait.

---

At Namimori Junior High...

Hibari had arrived at school on a Saturday morning, so he could finish some undone paper work. But as he opproached his desk, he saw a DVD box on a small table, with a DVD in it. On top of the DVD box said...

_Watch this video, it will make you feel a whole lot different_

Hibari really didn't like what it had written on it, since he liked who he was. But with curiousity welling up in him, he had to check it out. So, he placed the DVD into the DVD player under his TV, sat on the sofa, and pressed 'play' on the remote.

The entire video, was porn.

2 lovers were having sex, and with just one look at it, Hibari began to feel strange. The video continued to play undisturbed, and the longer it did, the more Hibari, felt aroused. The red haired female, was giving off a sensational reaction, one that would make anyone feel what she feels. Or want to feel. Hibari's cheeks began to blush, as his pants began to feel tight. He couldn't take it, he just couldn't.

And with that, he turned the video off right before the male cummed into the girl. So _he_ could, stroke himself. But he, refused his own body's will. He just had to, since it was disgusting.

While watching Hibari deny his own body's desire, Mukuro decided that it was time to enter the room. So, he got away from the window, and later appeared before the doors to the office. Then, did he open them, and see the reaction on the perfect's face when he saw Mukuro.

Like he had planned, he was going to catch his little bird.

So, before Hibari could get up and stand in a fighting position, Mukuro, ran over and grabbed him around the waist. Quickly, did he place Hibari on top of him, and began making Hibari's ass stroke him threw their pants. Hibari moaned at the action. Mukuro then proceeded in pulling off Hibari's jacket, and then, his brown belt. Hibari tried to protest, by pulling the illusionist's hands away, but that only caused Mukuro to stroke him harder.

Hibari, was getting so darn aroused.

Mukuro proceeded in pulling down the zipper of Hibari's pants, then, did he snag a hand into his boxers and began stroking the teen.

Hibari moaned even louder.

Such pleasure, such soft and gentleness. Hibari Kyoya's pride couldn't overcome such sensation. He had to give in.

So, with his left hand, he brought Mukuro's free hand over to his chest, and placed it before a button of his shirt. As way of telling him to take the shirt off. Mukuro proceeded to do so.

It wasn't long until Hibari's upper part of the body was clotheless. Mukuro, who liked the smoothness of the skin, began licking and touching it. Hibari reacted to that too. It wasn't long since that moment when Hibari cummed, causing Mukuro's right hand to get dirty. But he cleaned it, by licking off the cum. Hibari didn't mind at all.

Next, Mukuro began to take off all of the remaining clothes on the perfect. Followed by, his own. With both of them naked, and Hibari finally doing as told, Mukuro, brought the perfect's head towards him, and got him to lick the tip, and proceed, to suck. Mukuro liked what Hibari's togue was doing. He liked it very much.

Soon after, did he force Hibari to suck even deeper, until _he_ cummed. When he did, he made Hibari suck it all in. The perfect didn't mind that either. In fact, he was really happy with Mukuro.

As the illusionist was preparing to lie him down onto the sofa, Hibari spoke.

"We haven't kissed yet, Mukuro." He was right. They have not kissed, and Mukuro wasn't willing to just let his first time having sex go by without his first kiss with Hibari.

So, they made out.

So warm Hibari's mouth was, and at the same time it was so delicious. He who could stand such amazingness, accidently rushed their moment, by sticking a finger into Hibari without warning.

The perfect pushed him off immediantly, without saying a word.

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you my precious Kyoya." He bent down a kissed the perfect's forehead.

"It's alright." He said.

"Do you have any lube?" He asked again, causing Hibari to blush.

"Y~Yes. It's over there." Hibari pointed towards his desk, and allowed Mukuro to go find it. Less than a minute, he found it. And proceeded to cover himself in it, along with 3 of his fingers, that he plans to stick into the perfect, who is smilling at him.

'He has such a beautiful smile.' Mukuro commented to himself.

First, went in one finger. Once Hibari was relaxed, another went in, until there were 3. Mukuro covered the inside of Hibari with lube, to make sure he didn't hurt too much. Hibari understood that.

And before Mukuro entered Hibari, he bent down towards the perfect's ear and whispered...

"I love you." Then, Hibari was in shock, but too late, Mukuro had gotten his entire self into him, with one thrust.

Hibari moaned louder than M.M. did, but only _he_ wanted to hold Mukuro in his arms as he was having sex. Their moment went on as both kissed each other from time to time. Their bodies touched and caused sweat to stick to one other. But neither cared, since they were in love.

"Mukuro, I love you too." Hibari wouldn't understand why he would of said that. But with Mukuro's confession said, he felt that he was feeling the same.

So both of them had sex not for money, for fame, or for anything else other than love. It was a pure enjoyable moment. And ended a similar way to Viper's moment; Mukuro cummed into his lover.

But once he had done so, both gazed upon each other's eyes, and smiled at each other as they panted for air. Kisses were exchanged while waiting to feel better again.

And when that time came, a hug was given to the illusionist.

"Thank you." He said.

Mukuro could only hug back, and thank himself for being so skilled, at stealing money to hire people.

The next day, Mukuro and Hibari, were forever lovers.

---


End file.
